


Good to Be Home

by siobhrag



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Disputes, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-13 18:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag
Summary: Draco came home early from work...





	Good to Be Home

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaed.  
Self-prompt: mess  
*exploring some new pairings here*

The moment Draco stepped out of the Floo he understood that Ron was home. His Quidditch gear was scattered all around the living room, his broom lying proudly on the dining table. 

Draco angrily stomped to the back porch where he knew Ron would be sleeping under the last sun rays of waning summer. 

Just as he thought, the redhead, wearing only his pants, was slouched on the swing chair. Draco smacked Ron’s thigh to wake him up. Ron woke up with a start and almost felt down from the swing.

“Hey, why’d you do that for?” Ron looked hurt and cute at the same time, tousled from sleep and exhausted from the game.

“Why do you always need to leave such a mess everywhere you are, Weasley?” Draco was standing over Ron with his arms akimbo. 

Ron frowned as if not understanding what Draco was talking about. 

Draco pointed angrily to the living room. “There, your clothes are everywhere, and your broom’s on the table!” 

Still lying on the swing, Ron grabbed his wand from the floor and pointed it in the general direction of the living room. In a second everything was in order. Ron looked at Draco pointedly.

“And you had to make a scene over this?” Ron dropped the wand back to the floor. Draco flushed.

“You could have cleaned it up on your own.” Draco suddenly felt uncomfortable for being angry over such a trivial matter. 

“And I would have, when I woke up. And you wouldn’t have seen it had you not come home early. I do remember how you dislike the mess in the house.” Ron put his arm over his eyes. “By the way, why are you home so early? Shouldn’t you be at the meeting with the Head Goblin?”

Draco blushed, both with shame and embarrassment. 

“I wanted to see you. I knew your game in Sweden would finish by now. I thought you would already be home.”

Ron moved his arm and opened one eye. Draco was looking to the side, the lovely blush on his cheeks. 

A small smile on his lips, Ron took Draco’s hand gently and tugged him slightly. Draco knelt in front of the swing, still not quite looking at Ron. 

“Hey.” Ron brought Draco’s hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. Draco finally looked at Ron. He softly caressed Ron’s cheek. “I’m sorry.” Draco blushed again.

Ron chuckled. “It’s okay. I know you love me anyway, mess and all.”

Draco looked scandalized. “You, smug carrot.” 

Ron laughed. “Yes, yes, I love you too.” He tugged Draco’s hand some more until Draco was practically lying atop of him. Ron caught Draco’s lips in a soft kiss. 

“It’s good to be home, with you.” 

Draco couldn’t agree more.


End file.
